DMMO-RPG
Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games (DMMO-RPGs) are games that exist in the World of 2138. Background It is more or less an advanced version of role-playing video games and massively multiplayer online games. These games are played by connecting a proprietary console to the subject's brain. As well as utilizing an ultracranial nanocomputer network known as the neural nano-interface, a piece of technology created from the fusion of cyber-and nano-technology. In other words, they're the type of games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) However, even the most advanced DMMO-RPGs of the time still could not overcome the technological hurdle of properly modelling the changes on a virtual character’s face in response to the subject's emotions and speech. In accordance to the software legislation for virtual reality games, DMMO-RPGs were not allowed to provide sensory data for smell and taste. Although YGGDRASIL had food and drink items, consuming them was little more than changing a value in the game system. In addition, the sense of touch was heavily limited, in order to prevent confusion with the real world. These limitations meant that VR (Virtual Reality) systems were not very useful for the sex industry. Rules On the other hand, R-18 actions were considered to be strictly forbidden in DMMO-RPGs. Violators would be publicly listed on the game’s official website, and their accounts would be deleted, or worse. Once the records of these R-18 actions were publicly released, they might be punished for damaging moral culture and thus violating the Social Order Maintenance Act. As such, most people would consider these acts off-limits. If the GMs and the game companies were keeping close tab on a Player's activity, the higher-ups would have prevented one from performing lewd actions. Additionally, one of the fundamental rulings which pertained to DMMO-RPGs was that forcing a player to participate in a game without permission could be treated as a form of cyber-kidnapping. As such, forcing a player to test out a game in this manner was a prosecutable offense, especially if there was no way to force-quit the game. It would not be unexpected for a company to receive fines or jail time for such things. If a situation arose where a player was not able to log out of the game, up to a week’s worth of game activity could be stored in a legally-mandated record. This would make it easy to prosecute the company for their violations of the law.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginnning List of DMMO-RPGs * Aberage: A DMMO-RPG that involved building power suits that players could use to combat each other. * YGGDRASIL: A fantasy role playing game based on Norse mythology and was once one of the top DMMO-RPGs to play until its cancellation. Compared to other DMMO-RPGs of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom". Trivia * DMMO-RPGs are obviously a more advanced version of MMORPGs. * Whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL. * One of the reasons why a DMMO-RPG like YGGDRASIL was better than any other DMMO-RPG out there was because of the amount of data embedded into the game. * Compared to other DMMO-RPGs of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom". * YGGDRASIL had changed the way that DMMO-RPGs had been up until now, from focusing on battles to explorations.Overlord First Half Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1 * In normal DMMO-RPGs, most players would spread the news of a newly-discovered Job Classes on walk-through sites to share with others. However, games like YGGDRASIL put a very high premium on information.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN References }} Category:Terminology